The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Petunia-Calibrachoa (Petchoa) referred to by the variety name ‘SAKPXC016’. ‘SAKPXC016’ originated from a hybridization in Kakegawa, Japan in December 2009 between the proprietary female Petunia line ‘AM6-81A-1A-1A-1A’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male Calibrachoa line ‘8B-43A-V1’.
In January 2010, an F1 generation from the initial hybridization was grown and approximately 41 seeds were obtained. In July 2010, 6 plants from the F1 generation of seeds were cultivated in a greenhouse. F1 plants exhibited pink and lavender flower colors with mounding and semi-mounding habits. In July 2010, a single plant was selected and designated ‘K2011-J-120’ which had pink flowers with a yellow eye color, vigorous blooming, and a mounding habit. In August 2010, the selection was first vegetatively propagated to produce rooted cuttings and plants of the selection were cultivated and evaluated in an open field. In November 2010, the selection was observed to have its distinctive characteristics remain stable. In December 2010, the selection was propagated again and plants were cultivated. In April 2011, ‘K2011-J-120’ was observed to have its distinct characteristics remain stable. ‘K2011-J-120’ was confirmed that the distinct characteristics of the plant were fixed and stable. All breeding work was conducted at the Kakegawa research station in Kakegawa, Japan. ‘K2011-J-120’ was later named ‘SAKPXC016’ and was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings in Salinas, Calif.